Bowties and Scottish men
by Doctorfivey
Summary: Matt Smith has just moved in with his boyfriend David. The two of them are about to unpack and start their new life in their new home. But something distracts the two boys, and the two of them moves the "unpacking" to the bedroom.


A black, quite fancy looking car, drives up to the driveway. A young man dressed in a pink shirt with red a bowtie tied around his neck, steps out of the car. He often gets a lot of comments on how strangely he tends to dress, or how odd wearing a bowtie so casually is. Every time he just shrugs it off and tells them, "Bowties are cool" before straightening his bowtie proudly and smiles wide. His name is Matt Smith.

Matt is quite the regular guy, his appearance quite the good one. He's got hair all the way down to his neck and bangs styled over to one side of his face, his friends often tease him about his hair, saying it's very girlish. Something he doesn't really care about, he is a very, let's go with happy person who always offers someone a smile. His eyes look like a mix of green and brown, sometimes they can seem very green and other times very brown. Matt is also very skinny, not that he doesn't eat, it's just how it is he supposes, no matter, he feels rather pleased with his body figure.

Matt thanks his driver for driving him all the way and the driver leaves with a smile and a "You are very welcome sir!"

Never in his life would Matt imagine that he would have his own driver or even money enough for the clothing he is wearing. Not that he was ever poor. He had lived a very rich life, meaning he never really needed money. He just never thought he would ever have this much. It all happened so quickly. He had met the man of his life, and not too long after that, he had decided to move in with him.

David Tennant was his name, a very cheery sometimes very strange man. He smiles as he thinks about him. They had met at work, Matt works at the toy store. He loves working with children and enjoys playing with them or just simply talking with them. He himself is very childish, and there for he is very good at his work.

David had visited the store by accident. The poor guy had been lost and couldn't find the way he was looking for, and luckily for Matt he had asked just him for help. Matt had helped him to get to where he wanted, and didn't realise then that the man he had just helped was the famous Scottish actor David Tennant. He had cursed himself for not knowing. Not that he was a big fan or something (then he would probably have noticed) but he just thought it would be nice maybe to properly talk to him. Luckily they had crossed paths again and David had asked him out for a drink. At first Matt hadn't been sure and nearly shocked that someone like him would ask him out. But then again David was just a normal guy and he didn't seem like a bad guy, so he told him yes. That night David had told him he was visiting England after a very bad divorce with his wife. Matt remembered he had been slightly disappointed by him mentioning "wife", but told himself he couldn't expect every good looking man to be gay.

After that night he had learned that David's wife, Rebecca, had been cheating on him. Dave (what he decided to secretly call him) had caught his wife in bed with someone else. He felt bad for him, but also slightly relieved he was available, something that made him feel very selfish to even think of. Even so they had exchanged numbers and David had kissed him goodbye, he even paid for a cab to take him home. He had been very sweet and had seemed interested in something more, and that had excited Matt very. After that night, the two of them had continued dating in secret, because either of them wanted the press to tell the whole world about them. When the relationship between them had become more serious, David had told Matt he never wanted rush him into a relationship into the public of the world, but that it would have to be something they needed to prepare for should they keep going on the way they were. Matt had just smiled, kissed his boyfriend and told him there was nothing in this world that could keep him away from the man he loves. And so they had let their relationship carry on, their bond and love for each other only growing. Until this day, they had somehow managed to stay a secret.

Cheerily Matt carries the box that he had brought with him, whistling a cheery melody all the way to the doorstep. He stops in front of the door, his whistling fading as he thinks about whether he should knock or just open the door and walk inside. He shrugs off the thought and without any more hesitation, he knocks on the door, a wide smile spreading on his face as he does so.

In just seconds the door is opened and Matt is welcomed by just a tad smaller man, his face quickly brightening up as he realises who it is. David, his boyfriend, welcomes Matt and steps aside to let him inside.

"How was the trip?" David asks as he helps Matt with the box he is carrying.

"It was nice, this is the last one" Matt smiles, letting his boyfriend take the box. "Thank you"

David smiles and walks to the kitchen where he puts down the box. When Matt follows, he walks up to him and kisses him on the lips. It's just a quick kiss, but it's quickly welcomed by the other man who decides to pull him closer and lean in for a much deeper, slightly needier kiss.

They kiss for a while, none of them wanting to pull away any soon. But once they run out of air, they finally pull away. "I missed you" David manages to breath out, leaning his head towards Matt's and letting it rest there.

"I can see that, seeing what you just did with your tongue there" Matt teases him, his hands wrapping themselves around David's waist to pull him as close as possible.

David grins, his own hands wrapped around Matt's neck. There isn't a very big difference between their heights so their bodies fit together almost perfect.

They stay like that for some time, just enjoying each other. Eventually Matt releases his arms around David. "We should probably start unpacking." He says, pulling away from David and starts walking towards the living room full of unpacked boxes.

David sighs and nods, he knows they should probably get to it soon as possible. Then again, if the time they have is forever. Why do it now when there are much better things to do?

"You know, I have managed to put together the bed while you were gone" David grins, "we could" he tries, motioning for them both to walk upstairs to where the bedroom is.

Matt raises an eyebrow, clearly he wants to, but he also knows they should get to work. David shots him another smug grin and slowly starts walking up the stairs. And as an attempt to tempt his boyfriend even more, he slowly starts to undress himself as he keeps walking, dropping his shirt in the middle of the stairs.

When he hears a frustrated groan coming from Matt, he grins and looks back at him to show him his most innocent look.

At that point Matt decides everything else can wait and follows his ridiculously hot boyfriends up the stairs. David laughs as he rushes up the rest of the stair, leaning against the wall for a sexy pose when he reaches the top. Matt also laughs, rushing himself the rest of the way and once he reaches his boyfriend they meet in a kiss that is deep and heated, tongues swirling together in perfect motion.

They never break the kiss as they somehow manage to reach the bedroom and somehow on the way David decided to remove Matt's shirt and pick him up, carrying him in bridal style.

As they reach the bedroom, distracted in their kissing on the way, Matt is tossed down into a very soft bed. He chuckles lightly as he realises that he is still wearing his bowtie.

David, that is still watching Matt from over the bed, licks his lips from the sight of his lover waiting for him the bed still wearing his bowtie. He leans over him to plant light kisses from his collarbone and up to his jaw, also making sure to suck at his neck making some quite noticeable hickeys.

Matt only leans his head back, making more space for his lover to do as he pleases. And as David reaches his lips, they again meet in yet another heated and quite messy kiss. David bites down on his lower lip, making Matt moan and become fully captured by him.

David eventually decides more of their clothing needs to come off and he easily slipped his hands down Matt's body and down his trousers. Teasing the other slightly, he runs his hand over his lover's crotch, rubbing it teasingly. This earns him a moan and an impatient groan from Matt, who grips David's hair and pulls it slightly. He grins almost evilly and breaks their kiss to move down Matt's skinny body.

Matt lets out a disappointed groan, quickly replaced by a pleased one as he realises what his lover is about to do.

David kisses and licks pretty much all the way down to the edge of Matt's trousers, deciding to also leave a few marks on his body. He quickly unbuttons, unzips and then pulls his trousers down all the way, tossing them somewhere around the room.

Matt is by now far too impatient for more teasing and can do nothing but plead for more. From that he earns his underwear quickly being removed. He feels the fresh air hit his now very hard member, and he moans softly.

David decides that his own pants need to come off as well, and he quickly removes them. He spends some time to just watch his lover spread out fully naked in their new bed. He grins at that thought and leans over him to place a simple, very loveable kiss on his lips before once more returning to his task.

"Please?" is all Matt can manage to say, before he feels David working his way down again. He moans as David kisses the head of his member as to finally give him what he wants, his one hand is wrapped around the base of his cock, stroking it. Feeling he needs to tease his lover only a tiny bit more, he moves his tongue slowly over the head loving every sound he can get from Matt. Once he finds that he has teased his boyfriend enough, he gently slides his mouth over his lovers cock, covering most of his length.

"Dave!" Matt moans out loudly, gripping the bed sheets and throwing his head back.

David grin and lets his tongue swipe his over just that spot, he can feel Matt tensing up and moaning loudly. He moves his was down and then upwards again, making sure to swipe his tongue over the most sensitive spots.

Matt bucks his hips and thrusts a little forward, but he lets David do most of the work.

It doesn't take Matt long to come with a loud moan and the screaming of his lover's name. His vision becomes blur and his breath heavier, he gasps from the overwhelming pleasure of his orgasm. He comes inside David's mouth, and David happily swallows without any hesitation or sign of displeasure.

David grins happily and returns to his lovers face to kiss him, which Matt happily answers to tasting himself inside David's mouth.

As they kiss, Matt decides to repay him and trails his hand over David's body. He manages to change their positions; Matt now on top of him leaving kisses every possible place he can think of. His hand reaches down to palm David's cock, earning needy and pleasurable moans from him. «God, Matt! You're so good" David moans in Matt's ear, bucking his hips forward and thrusting into his hand.

The hand job is good and very pleasurable, but David needs more. "Matt, I need you" He moans, his hands pulling slightly in Matt's hair. Matt only grins and moves his hand from David's member. "I thought you'd never ask" He kisses David on the lips and then moves away from the bed to go look for some lubricant. Unfortunately he can't find any.

When he returns to the bed, David has already positioned himself and is stretching himself with by now wet fingers. The sight that meets Matt makes him need to stop and just watch David in his action, trying his best not to drool. "God I love you" he says, almost stunned by what is in front of him.

David only smirks and gestures for Matt to come closer, which he happily does. Before they go on they meet in a kiss. «Please Matt, take me" David whispers into his ear before they pull away.

Sex isn't really new to either of them, and they often tend to swift places, but of course it's always very exciting.

Matt positions himself to David's entrance and gently pushes himself inside. He hasn't been the one topping for some time, so he is very nervous to either hurt David or actually do it wrong.

David is used to the stinging pain at beginning and is a lot more relaxed than he would have been were he a virgin. Even so, it's still quite painful, so he grips the bed sheets and grits his teeth. He notices Matt's concerned look and reassures him it's alright.

His legs are being held up by Matt's quite childlike hands, something that always made him laugh, and placed on his shoulders to keep him in position.

Once the pain had eased, Matt pushes himself deeper in causing David to moan rather loud and gripping the bed sheets harder. Matt is as always worried at first, but understands from own experiences the moan is one out of pleasure. Even so, he motions for David to hold his arms around his neck. "Do like this" He tells him and chuckles as David does so, telling him he was just about to do so anyway.

Matt pushes himself the rest of the way inside David's arse, only earning delicious moans and groans from David as the pain is replaced with pure pleasure. Once he knows David is ready for him to move, he slides out and thrust into him with more power, getting over the nervous part.

By the time Matt has slid himself in and out only a few more times, David is nearly screaming as his sweet spot is found and being constantly hit in a fantastic good rythm. Matt as well is lost in the pleasure of their lovemaking, and produces quite the moans. "You're so good, Dave. Fuck, i want you so bad" He moans into David's ear, not sure what he is saying, most of the time it's just a lot of random words he can come up with.

Reaching for David's cock, he strokes it in the perfect rythm along with the thrusts. David, who is already close from before, comes without a warning. He comes all over his abdomen screaming Matt's name. Not long after, Matt reaches his own climax, the pleasure of David's arse tightening around his cock becoming all too overwhelming. He comes inside David, him as well screaming David's name.

After they both recover from their orgasm, they rest in each other's arms. Matt is resting his head on David's chest his fingers playing with his chest hair, whilst David has got an arm around him, running his hands through his long beautiful hair. By then he notices how they never bothered to remove Matt's bowtie, and he chuckles.

"What?" Matt questions raising an eyebrow in wonder, "You're bowtie" David tells him, still laughing. "Oh" Is all Matt says, and then he grins quite foolishly. "Well, It's because bowties are cool" he says, smiling happily. David only laughs and kisses his head. "I love you so much" he mutters and closes his eyes. Matt smiles and does so as well. "I love you too" And with that said, they both fall into a happy sleep, forgetting everything about needing to anything about their new house.


End file.
